


Ivory And Jasper

by Basileus_Monomakhos



Series: Dalton Academy Chimeras [5]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dalton Academy, Alternate Universe - Glee Fusion, Dalton Academy, Dalton Academy Warblers, Dancing and Singing, Gen, Music, Musical References, Mythology References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basileus_Monomakhos/pseuds/Basileus_Monomakhos
Summary: The Warblers returned to Dalton after the winter break. Everything seemed to be normal.But Stiles could feel the turbulences flowing under the calm surface.





	Ivory And Jasper

Stiles Stilinski was back at Dalton.

Even if he had been living here for months, he still couldn't get rid of that feeling, the feeling of which you can't walk two feets without hitting something majestic and glamorous.

He might feel even better if he's not carrying a overly stuffed suitcase with him.

According to the Dalton rulebook, roomates would be changed every semester. The new rooming plan was yet to be received, so he decided to put his luggage in the common room for a while, as Theo suggested over the phone yesterday.

Then he heard singing voices coming out of the senior commons.

(**Jeff**, Logan, _Stiles_, **_The Warblers_**)

** _Oooooh..._**

Stiles walked into the common room, observing the impromptu performance with amusement.

_ **Uptown girl** _  
**She's been living in her uptown world**  
**I bet she never had a backstreet guy**  
**I bet her mama never told her why**  
**I'm gonna try for an**  
  
_ **Uptown girl** _  
**She's been living in her white bread world**  
**As long as anyone with hot blood can**  
**And now she's looking for a downtown man**  
**That's what I am**

Jeff was singing solo and dancing with Nick, while the others surrounded him in a loose circle, providing the background vocals.

**And when she knows what**  
**She wants from her ti-i-i-me**  
**And when she wakes up**  
**And makes up her mi-i-i-nd**

Stiles decided to take over the pre-chorus line, the other Warblers cheered quietly then joined him harmonizing.

_She'll see I'm not so tough_  
_Just because I'm in love with an_  
** _Uptown girl_ **  
  
**You know I've seen her in her uptown world**  
**She's getting tired with her high class toys**  
**And all her presents from her uptown boys**  
**She's got a choice**

The group rearranged into a more organized formation and danced in the famous Warblers two-step dance.

** _Oooh..._ **

Just then, Mademoiselle Claire, who was Stiles' Advanced French teacher last semester walked by the commons, and tried to tell the group to be quiet, only then did he realized that they left the door open.

_ **Uptown girl** _  
**You know I can't afford to buy her pearls**  
**But maybe someday when my ship comes in**  
**She'll understand what kind of guy I've been**  
**And then I'll win**

the Warblers rushed into the corridor to serenade the French teacher with the song under Niff's lead. Stiles sang the bridge to her.

_And when she's walking_  
_She's looking so fi-i-i-ne_  
_And when she's talking_  
_She'll say that she's mi-i-i-ne_

They met up with Logan, who just arrived at the campus, and he took over the song from Stiles. The group lined up along the hallway wall and danced in their famous two-step dance. Mademoiselle Claire smiled and surprisingly joined the dance with them.

She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an  
_ **Uptown girl** _

They were now surrounding Mademoiselle Claire, harmonizing with their hands raised in the air. Jeff and Logan took up the roles of serenaders.

**She's been living in her white bread world**  
**As long as anyone with hot blood can**  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am

They returned to the commons as Mademoiselle Claire left.

** _Oooh..._ **

Several athletic Warblers did some acrobatic moves in the center of the room, the others were jumping around and on the furniture.

_**Uptown girl**_  
_**She's my uptown girl **_(Don't you know I'm in love)  
_**With an uptown girl**_  
_**My uptown girl **_(Don't you know I'm in love)  
_With an uptown_ _**(girl)**_

"You guys killed it, as always!" The group turned around to find Theo standing in the doorway with two bags in hand.

"Yeah, It would be better if our lead soloist cared to join us." Nick said with a grin.

"Well, I got you something from the campus café." Theo put 15 cups of coffee on a nearby table.

"And...Logan, your suitcase was stranded in the hallway." He then pulled a large suitcase into the room.

"Ah right. Thanks." The blonde took his luggage and put it in the corner, "By the way, anyone know where Sebastian is? His suitcase is here."

Strangely Theo frowned slightly at those words.

"He went to collect the rooming plan for the Warblers." Luke explained.

"So we should try to amuse ourselves before he returned. An impromptu performance would be the best." Richard declared.

"Maybe we could just talk about our winter break. I mean, there must be something funny happened." Stiles sipped his non-fat mocha. He shouldn't be too surprised by the fact that Theo remembered his coffee order.

"Fine by me." Josh banged his gavel for the first time in this year, "How about you going first, Warbler Theo?"

"Well, believe it or not, I ran into Dwight once." Theo smirked.

"How come you are still alive?" Reed gasped.

"He was actually not that bad, and we were acting civilly towards each other." Theo said, "Well, maybe besides when he accused me of lycanthropy or "the newest Dalton boy" of being a Japanese fox spirit. Sorry about that, Stiles."

"Not taken. Malia used to told me I'm a fox either, I found it kinda funny." Stiles shrugged.

"Well, he then gave me a lacrosse stick made from mountain ash, claiming it could free someone from demonic possession."

Several Warblers snickered at that.

"Thank you Warbler Theo. Who's next?"

"OK it's my turn I guess." Corey said, "I heard from the grapevine that a certain Julian Larson-Armstrong would be attending Dalton next semester to spend his awkward phase, after he finished his role in _Something Damaged_."

"You must be kidding me!" Stiles almost yelled.

"Him? No way!" Jesse gasped.

"Excuse me, are we talking about the same Julian Larson? As in Julian Alexander Talal Larson-Armstrong, Julian Larson?" Cameron asked in disbelief.

"How many Julian Larson do you know?" Corey retorted.

"Why would Dolce Larson choose Dalton anyway?" Nolan asked curiously.

"Said Dalton could keep him from public eyes." Corey shrugged, "But as we just proved Dalton is not as secluded as it seems."

"Who the fuck is Julian Larson?" Logan asked a bit annoyed. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"And you must be kidding me now, 100% positive." Flint gaped at him.

"Logan, are you serious? Because _Something Damaged_ is basically the most famous TV show on this planet for the last two years." Jeff said in aghast.

"Hey guys." Sebastian suddenly appeared in the doorway, interrupted their gossiping, "Yes before you ask I have your rooming plan and your keys."

The Warblers erupted into cheers.

"First things first, we as always have the whole west wing."

"It should be renamed into The Warblers Hall!" James exclaimed.

"Second, Mr.Stilinski and Mr.Raeken, you are officially forbidden to room together due to, I quote, inappropriate noises." Sebastian smirked, "Hope you were using protection."

The Warblers wolf-whistled while the mentioned two blushed in embarrassment.

"So now, room 101, Flint Wilson and Nick Duval, please collect your keys."

* * *

Stiles ended up rooming with one Jeff Sterling. It's great, in a sense. Jeff was extremely friendly to him and soon they grow into a habit of chatting before bedtime. He would say it was a useful information source besides his casual talks with Theo. Tonight he asked about Logan, probably had something to do with him seeing Theo and Logan fencing earlier today.

"Logan nearly got kicked out of the team once." Jeff dropped the bombshell.

"Really?" Stiles asked in surprise.

"He was a sophomore back then, the council head before Josh, Wesley I think his name was, accused him of mocking the council. It went really bad back then." Jeff explained.

"Why he's still on the team?" Stiles asked curiously.

"Because he's a show choir genius. Logan is the only one of us who could arrange a cappella music scores, and he cooperating with Jon would produce the best a cappella numbers. Also as you know he has a beautiful voice."

"Why isn't he a soloist?" Stiles wondered, "I mean, Theo is great, but he definitely could use a deputy lead."

"He was." Jeff stated simply.

"He was the lead soloist? But how..."

"The spring semester last year, Theo transferred from California and the council soon took an interest in him. The same semester Sebastian came from France as well. Also when Wesley graduated he nominated Josh as the council head instead of Logan, and Josh has this strange obsession with Theo as lead vocalist. So when autumn semester started he resigned immediately, leaving Theo the only one competing for the soloist position."

"So that's why Theo is singing lead every time." Stiles concluded.

"Not exactly. Truth to be told, we're all expecting a change, but Sebastian is focusing on lacrosse and Logan simply stopped caring or trying. That's why most of us were enthusiastic about you being the second soloist." Jeff said.

"One more thing, why would him be friendly towards Theo?"

"Because they are too similar to ignore, the same goes with Sebastian."

"In what way exactly, if you don't mind me asking?"

"They're the rebellion of the Warblers, defied the traditions of it. Logan's the one who believe in pure expertise, Theo pushes the boundaries of the rules, and Sebastian seeks the balance between right and wrong."

"And they all like you as expected because you are also a rebel. You would never felt sorry for being yourself, that's a very admirable trait." Jeff added softly.

"I never thought of that, really." Stiles confessed.

"Stiles, I heard that you came to Dalton to find out who you are. Just you have to understand Dalton is more of a sanctuary than a stage, so don't lose yourself in the middle of your quest, or you may give in to your dark side." Jeff said sincerely.

"Thank you a lot." Stiles yawned, "Well, it's a bit too late already, we should probably sleep."

"Right. Good night Stiles." Jeff turned the light off.

"Good night." He closed his eyes and let himself drift into sleep.

* * *

Friday night, as usual, was the Warblers weekly movie night. This week it should be Theo who choose the movie.

"So Theo, which movie did you choose for us tonight?" Luke asked during lunch.

Stiles himself was expecting something like _Moulin Rouge!_ or _La La Land_. Considering how disastrous the last time was when they watched _Les Misérables._

"Before you say anything I have to tell you, if you choose _Les Misérables_ again I would personally rip your throat out." Logan commented.

"No, It's not that one." Theo laughed.

"Then it is..." Andrew asked in expectation.

"_Cruel Intentions_." Theo replied with a sweet smile, "I always have a soft spot for that movie, from the rendition of _Every You Every Me_, to it's brilliant uses of metaphors." His smile turned into a wicked grin, "But what I love the most is the scene in which Sebastian died."

The others gasped and turned to look at Sebastian, who was smirking at Theo in return.

"Of course, especially when you considered that later at the ending the conspirator is revealed and stripped off of their honours. True love won in a poetic justice." He said as he stood up slowly. Theo stood up as well in response.

"You know what, I'm getting tired of your endless antagonizing, this ends now." Theo declared.

The two boys were glaring daggers at each other now.

"Oh god, this is gonna be ugly." Jeff whispered.

"Solve our problems on the fencing strip, will you?" Sebastian's smirk deepened.

"Want to have a duel?" Theo growled, "Bring it then."

"OK, enough! Stop this like right now!" Stiles decided to interfere.

"Apparently there's some kind of feud or rivalry between you two. I don't care for the slightest bit about how it started, but in no way you are going to solve that physically." He said calmly, "I'm not ready to dig a grave for any of you."

"This has to end in one way or another, Stiles. It's not something I could easily ignored." Theo said still glaring at Sebastian, who nodded reluctantly and glared back.

Stiles took a deep breath. Fuck, this is harder than solving those Jydia fights as _Werewolves Of London_ or _Defying Gravity_ won't work here and now.

"How about a sing-off? You know, like you two sing the same song and whoever sings the song better wins?"

"No." The two rivals said in unison.

"And what if whoever wins get to decide our Regionals setlist?" That always worked on Lydia, not that they would ever followed her choice anyway.

"Um...Stiles? May I remind you that the Warblers never..." Josh attempted to interrupt but a side glance at Theo shut him up immediately. Stiles could see why.

He was fairly sure Dwight had been lying. Because if Theo really was a werewolf he would've shifted on the spot in rage.

"No, not until I penetrate that smirky meerkat with my sword."

"You may look like a TV drama villain cliché, but you are nothing more than a coward." Sebastian challenged, "Otherwise you would man up and accept my sing-off challenge."

"You are questioning my honour." Theo snarled at his opponent, "I demand my satisfaction."

"It's on right now."

* * *

"Order!" Josh banged his gavel thrice in frustration.

The Warblers quieted down reluctantly.

"Now, the very first Warblers sing-off in Dalton's recorded history has officially begun." Josh said.

"For the first part of the competition and the main purpose of this additional meeting, we would like to ask our competitors to announce their song choices for Regionals." Corey added, "Starting from you, Warbler Sebastian."

"I would duet _I'll Cover You _from _Rent _with Stiles as the opening number, then I would sing _Glad You Came_ by_ The Wanted_ as my solo." Sebastian replied.

_Rent_?! Low blow, definitely a low blow.

"And your suggestion, Warbler Theo?" Nolan nodded.

"I suggest we use _What Kind Of Fool _by_ Barbra Streisand and Barry Gibb_ to start the performance, duet by me and Stiles. And the second song should be _Raise Your Glass _by_ P!nk,_ solo by me." Theo answered.

"Great. Now as our competitors announced their setlist, the additional meeting is over. The sing-off itself would take place during the next practice, that would be two days later, the council would announce the song which would be used in the competition by then." Nolan said.

Sebastian and most of the Warblers left the room soon after, not long until he and Theo were alone.

"So who would you vote for?" Theo asked.

"Personally I would always vote in your favour." Stiles sighed, "But as a Warbler I have to consider a bit more than that. I mean, I would get a duet no matter who win, I have to think of that. I have to say I love _Rent_, but that song doesn't actually fit my voice and let's face it, _Glad You Came_ is not really a platonic song. In comparison, your setlist is better as those songs fit your vocal strength." He grinned before continuing his speech, "Also you know the pro of singing Barbra Streisand in a competition, Lydia Martin would be livid, and I would love to see that on live. So yeah, I would definitely vote for you."

"And what about the sing-off itself?" Theo almost sounded nervous.

"Well, using your own words, you're gonna kill it."

* * *

"Care to explain why are we in a room full of chairs?" Sebastian gestured around. The two sing-off competitors were glaring at each other in the center of the room, more than fifty chairs surrounding them in four rings.

"For the sake of theatricality of course. Not that you could understand it." Theo retorted.

Sebastian opened his mouth, but before he could fire any insults Corey stepped up and placed himself between the two rivals.

"Every Warbler, please raise your right hand and repeat after me." Corey instructed, "I promise to vote for whoever performs the song better."

The Warblers chorused the vow.

"Good. Now the sing-off is officially on." Corey declared and returned to his seat.

"The council have made the decision, you would be singing _Bills, Bills, Bills_ by _Destiny's Child_." Nolan said, "Richard, pass us the music sheets please. Jon and Logan, you two would lead the background vocals."

The named Warbler gave the others a copy of the background part's score each, after Theo and Sebastian took the two soloists' parts from the stack.

"It's not a easy song." Stiles said as he flipped through the sheets.

"That's why we chose it." Josh said, "Jon, whenever you're ready."

The dirty blonde gave the council head a short nod and started the song with an impressive imitation of cash register's beeping sounds.

(**Theo**, _Sebastian, _Theo&Sebastian, _**The Warblers**_)

**At first we started out real cool**  
**Taking me places I ain't ever been**  
**But now you're getting comfortable**  
**Ain't doing those things you did no more**  
**You're slowly making me pay for things**  
**Your money should be handling**

**And now you ask _(Mmmm)_ to use my car _(Car)_**  
**Drive it all day _(Mmmm)_ and don't fill up the tank**  
**And you have the audacity _(Mmmm)_**  
**To even come and step to me**  
**Ask to hold _(Mmmm)_ some money from me**  
**Until you get your check next week**

Theo sang the first verse out. He started to encircle the audience and moved between the chairs.

**You trifling _(Ling)_ good for nothing type of brother**  
**Silly me! _(Me)_ Why haven't I found another?**  
**A baller when times get hard I need someone to help me out**  
**Instead of a scrub like you who don't know what a man's about**

Sebastian joined the chorus part, also stood up but staying in the center of the group.

_**(Can you pay my)**_ bills?  
Can you pay my telephone bills?  
Do you pay my automo' bills?  
If you did then maybe we could chill  
I don't think you do  
So you and me are through

Sebastian took over the song and sang the second verse.

_Now you've been **(Mmmm)** maxing out my card **(Card)**_  
_Gave me bad **(Mmmm)** credit buyin' me gifts with my own ends_  
_Haven't paid the **(Mmmm)** first bill_  
_But instead you're headin' to the mall_  
_Goin' on shopping sprees **(Mmmm)**_  
_Perpetrating to your friends like you be ballin'_

_And then you use **(Mmmm)** my cell phone **(Phone)**_  
_Callin' whoever **(Mmmm)** that you thinks at home_  
_And then when the **(Mmmm)** bill comes_  
_All of a sudden you be acting dumb_  
_Don't know where none of **(Mmmm)** these calls come from_  
_When your momma's number's here more than once_

_You trifling **(Ling)** good for nothing type of brother_  
_Silly me! **(Me)** Why haven't I found another?_  
_A baller when times get hard i need someone to help me out_  
_Instead of a scrub like you who don't know what a man's about_

The Warblers chorused the next part while the two soloists were dancing through the array of chairs, still glaring at each other.

_ **Can you pay my bills?** _  
_ **Can you pay my telephone bills? ** _ **(Oh no)**  
_ **Do you pay my automo' bills?** (Can you pay my bills)_  
_ **If you did then maybe we could chill** _

I don't think you do  
So you and me are through

Theo and Sebastian sang the bridge together, now facing each other in the center of the group.

You triflin' good for nothing type of brother  
Oh silly me why haven't I found another  
You triflin' good for nothing type of brother  
Oh silly me why haven't I found another

The Warblers sang the final chorus part. Theo kicked a chair out of his way, and Sebastian jumped over another, their vigorous dancing moves took them across the room several times.

_ **Can you pay my bills?** _  
_ **Can you pay my telephone bills?** _  
_**Do you pay my automo' bills? **(Pay my telephone, telephone bills)_  
_ **If you did then maybe we could chill** _

I don't think you do  
So you and me are through

The rivals returned to the center of the chair array, singing at each other directly.

_ **Can you pay my bills? ** _ **(Ohh noo)**  
_ **Can you pay my telephone bills?** _  
_**Do you pay my automo' bills? **(Can you pay my bills)_  
_ **If you did then maybe we could chill** _

(Oh said) _**I don't think you do**_ (No, no)  
**_So you and me are through_**

* * *

The Warblers returned to the commons afterwards to vote. They were supposed to write the name on a piece of paper.

"I assume you have all finished your vote." Nolan broke the silence, "So now please fold you voting paper twice and put it on the council desk."

The Warblers placed their votes on the table before returned to their seats, except for the two competitors.

"Should we even vote in this?" Theo questioned.

"You should but just a reminder your vote won't really change the final result as you two would always vote for yourselves." Corey reminded.

"Okay, you got a point." Theo mumbled as he put his vote in the pile of paper, Sebastian followed closely behind. They glared at each other again when their eyes met.

The council members added their votes in the mix and started to cast the vote. Several minutes passed before Nolan spoke up: "We have the result."

Stiles squeezed Theo's hand gently, who casted a nervous yet thankful smile at him.

"Okay, so Warbler Theo, you got 8 votes out of 15, which means you won this sing-off." Josh announced banging the gavel, "Congratulations!"

"Yes!" Theo yelled in excitement. Stiles simply hugged him close.

The Warblers applauded for him, even Sebastian clapped politely.

"So for now, we would be practicing the songs chosen by Theo for the Regionals." When the commotion died down, Josh continued.

"But of course there would always be impromptu performances, that's a part of Warblers tradition." Corey added.

"I formally announce that the first Warbler sing-off and this emergency meeting are over." Josh banged the gavel again. The boys started to move out of the room.

Sebastian, however, walked closer to him and Theo with a stormy face, a low rumble forming deep in his throat.

"This isn't over, chihuahua."

* * *

"I think it's safe to say that boys gossip and acting dramatic as much as girls." Stiles sighed as he recalled his day.

"I thought you know that much earlier." Jackson commented through Skype, "I mean just look at yourself…kidding! I'm kidding!” He slightly flinched at Stiles' death glare.

"So you are now practicing for Regionals, huh?"

"Yeah, I would kill to sing a _Rent_ song on stage, and now I actually get a chance!" Well, Lydia doesn't need to know anything, right?

"I really hope we could start practicing now, so that Aiden and Lydia would be less annoying." Jackson said.

True.

"Let me guess, Mr.Hale didn't even start to consider the set list."

"Just so you know, We're considering Darren Criss' _Not Alone_, but you know Mr.Hale and the NDs, that most definitely would not be a part of the final set list."

"Okay, no show choir talks because those are just too depressing." Stiles declared, "Let's chat about other things, like how's lacrosse?"

"You know, as usual." Jackson sighed, "Only Coach Finstock have been even more of a slave driver."

"Never thought of that as possible."

"Because the very first game this season, we'll be up against Dalton Academy Chevaliers. They were the National Champion last year! Why that never crossed my mind?"

"Well, as a faithful spy I'll recommend you to look out for number 42. He's really great." Stiles put on a emotionless face.

"Why do I have this strange feeling that I know this 42 personally?"

"You're probably imagining things." Stiles waved it off.

"I don't imagine things, you're definitely plotting." Jackson accused.

"Gotta go, bye Jax!" He slammed his laptop shut before he nearly tripped as he suppressed his devious laughter.

He can't wait to see his brother's face when they meet on the lacrosse field. He almost laughed out loud again as he imagined that face morphing from surprise to anger when he saw who number 42 is.

And then he would become the newest target of Jackson Whittemore's wrath. Seriously, is he actually living in a high school drama now?

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used in this fic:  
Uptown Girl by Billy Joel  
Bills, Bills, Bills by Destiny's Child


End file.
